


Dry Bowser's Bony Predicament

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser grumbled as he was quite annoyed. He was at the bone infested Bone Dry Dunes, but staring in front of a giant version of his skull as he was reduced to a pile of bones. The skeletal reptile found solace in being at a place so connected to the bones, but he didn't want to be scattered himself, as it was quite an annoying practice. He knew that his sturdy body of bones had a heavy frame to them, but some of his bones were so fragile, they could easily pop out at any given moment without notice.

"Why am I always reduced to this predicament?" Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his head, opening up his eyes as he sighed. "Is it because my body is so fragile due to being composed of nothing but bones? It's always so... abruptly annoying."

The wind began blowing a bit from the northern direction as Dry Bowser just shook his skull, hopping off his pile of dusty bones that were his body as he decided to head towards the cliff, looking down on the canyon race course that was populated with dunes.

Dry Bowser: (with a contempt sigh) Maybe... I should just try to keep my dry body more connected. And not let my bones get so... dusty.


End file.
